Twisted
by Fragile Mercy
Summary: Jenna Black, sister of Jacob, daughter of Billy, arrives back in La Push with her school for a field trip right after a threat has been launched at the pack, but something is off about her. She knows more than she lets on, and is hardly surprised when Paul starts hanging off her every move. Something dark has arrived in La Push and it isn't what the pack think it is. Paul/OC
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Welcome everyone to Twisted! Just a quick little note to let you know that this story for now will be rated T for swears, may jump up as we go on but we shall see. This chapter will be a bit rushed and have a few blanks in it, but that is exactly how I want it to be written, keeps you guessing ;) Other than that I hope you enjoy! Also this is set a couple of months after Breaking Dawn.

**Disclaimer:**Only going to say it once so here it is. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF SM'S CHARACTERS, ANYTHING/ONE YOU RECOGNISE IS NOT MINE. I DO HOWEVER OWN THE PLOT LINE AND CHARACTERS YOU DO NOT RECOGNISE.

**Twisted  
_Prologue_**

**Jared's POV**

It all happened so quickly I almost didn't even realize what was happening. I had just dropped Kim, My Kim, off at work, grinning like an idiot and headed into the woods for my patrol shift.

We didn't really have many patrols a lot these days, after the whole Volturi thing died down everything pretty much went back to normal, well you know except for the fact that Jake had imprinted on Nessie and we were now hanging out with vampires most days, which went against all of our moral codes but we got used to it. Now we just take shifts as they come, there were never any trails so I think it's safe to say we slacked off a bit, which is probably why I never saw him coming until he was right in front of me.

He smelt awful, like a garbage tip that had been abandoned and left to rot for ten years, his clothes were torn and ripped to almost shreds, barely able to stay together, his hair was ratty and falling out, teeth and nails cracked and yellow with black spots and sharpened to a point, sharper than a bloodsuckers I didn't think it was possible. His watery black eyes narrowed as he snarled at me and I growled back.

"_What the fuck is that thing?"_ I heard Embry's voice question me through our connection.

"_I have no clue man."_ I replied to him.

"_Hang tight man I'm coming."_ I heard a howl in the distance. He was signaling to everyone else.

"You." The _thing_ sneered at me, smirking horribly through bleeding cracked lips. His voice was as awful as he looked. It was a nasty wheezy sound, almost like he had coughed his lungs raw, but there was something behind it, a menacing tone I couldn't quite place. I barked at him and crouched down low. "I know who you are Jared Cameron."

I growled again narrowing my eyes. How did he know me? Who was this guy? _What_ was this guy? And how the fuck did he know it was me?

"Yesss, I know exactly who and what you are. But of course you don't remember me do you?" He drawled.

Three new growls erupted next to me, Embry, Paul, Colin and Leah were now surrounding me, I hadn't even heard them approaching me.

"_Who's your friend?"_ Leah snarled.

"_No idea."_ I told her.

The thing held his hands up in surrender and backed away slightly.

"I'm not here to cause trouble." He rasped, smirking once more. "Not yet anyway, you will see Jared Cameron. You will pay for taking what was once mine. For taking her away from me and turning me into… _this_." He motioned up and down his body with his hands. "Yes, you will pay…. And then you will be sorry! Next full moon you will be sorry!" He snapped and ran away.

What the hell was that? I didn't even know this guy! Full moon?

Wait…. No, he couldn't mean…

"_Werewolf!"_ Paul snarled, running after him.

Shit.

"_Leah, Colin, you go with Paul make sure he doesn't do anything rash."_ Embry told the other two. They nodded and ran after Paul growling s they did. _"Sam's with the Cullen's, we need to tell them now."_ Embry told me.

We ran off as fast as we could, my thoughts were swirling. Who was he? What the fuck had I done to him?

**Carlisle's POV**

I ran a hand over my face. Jared and Embry had retold their tale, after almost knocking our front door down.

"But what would a child of the moon want with you?" Emmet asked him. Jared shrugged.

"That's the thing, he said I'd pay for what I had taken from him, but I don't even know the guy!" He insisted.

"There's nothing we can do for now. We will run extra patrols, keep an eye out for this guy and any friends he may have bought along with him-" Sam started.

"No." I cut him off. Everybody turned to look at me.

"Carlisle?" Esme questioned, placing her hand on my arm, stroking it slightly. "Please tell me you're not thinking of calling _her_.." She almost begged. I looked into her eyes and stroked her cheek, her eyes pleading me not to do what I was about to.

"There is no other way. They are the only ones who can help us." I whispered. She closed her eyes and turned away from me. I looked up to everyone else who was looking at me curiously. "I know a way."

"How?" Jake demanded. I sighed and reached into my pocket, pulling out my cell phone.

**Third Person POV**

"But of course we can help, we would be honored." A honeysuckle voice bounced off the walls, "Anything for you Carlisle dear. We shall see you shortly." She snapped her phone shut, smirking.

Rising from her throne like chair she walked out of her office and into a hallway with many connecting doorways and through a large pair of double oak doors, stepping out into her courtyard where her court were playing around with each other, giggling and dancing. She couldn't but smile as she took in the sight. She relished in how carefree they were, how they were so closely bonded to one another. They all stopped at noticing her and turned towards her obediently. She smiled kindly.

"Our assistance is required by the Cullen's, we shall be leaving shortly. Pack your things." She told them. They chattered excitedly as they past her running to their rooms to collect what they thought they would need. She felt a tug at her sleeve and looked down to see Jennifer, one of her newer children looking at her bright eyed, she had not even been here for a year yet.

"Where are we going exactly Bria?" She questioned. She was chewing on her lip, she had a hunch to where they were heading, but did not want her suspicions confirmed.

Bria smiled sadly and leant down, placing a hand on the younger girls cheek. "La Push" She whispered. Of course she knew her new cub would not like this idea, she felt like she could never return to that place, but now had no choice.

"I can't… I can't go back.." She squeaked out, "what if they realize, if they notice?" Bria placed a finger over Jen's lips and made a shushing sound and stroked her black hair.

"Fear not my cub. They will not know unless you will it." Bria comforted her. She pulled the young girl into her chest and kissed the top of her head. "Now go and grab your things." She told her. Jen smiled and nodded, running off.

Bria smirked after her and looked up at the clear sky.

"I have been waiting for this. Let the fun begin."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Here we are my dears chapter 2! Thankyou to those who fav'd/followed/reviewed, it was appreciated muchly! I do hope you enjoy this, just a little bit of something to ease into the story, things will start picking up in the next couple of chapters! Enjoy!

**Twisted  
_Chapter One: Welcome Home, I guess_  
**

**Jen's POV**

When I thought about returning home, I never expected it to be like this. To be going back to save a bunch of shape shifters from a rabid, angry werewolf. Hell, if you had told me 9 months ago that either of things even existed I would have laughed in your face and called the loony bin for you. But things change. People change.

Literally.

11 months ago I had gone to visit my best friend Beth in California, we had been friends since diapers, grew up on the rez together. I was heartbroken the day she told me she was moving, her dad had gotten a new job promotion and they were leaving the next week. I didn't see her for 3 years but we talked every day, she knew everything about me.

I had planned to stay with her for a month during the summer, everything was great, and we were having such a good time finally being back together. A week before I was due to go back we were just hanging out at the beach, soaking up the sun into our already tanned skin, when _they_ approached us, Daniel and Jackson. We hit it off right away and for whatever reason they were extremely interested in us, but we didn't complain, would you if two incredibly sexy guys started flirting with you?

They invited us to a party that night they were hosting at their summer home. We accepted right away of course!

Looking back now I'm not sure if that was possibly the worst or best decision I had ever made. The events of that night had forced both of us to give up our lives as we knew them. But at least I still had my best friend. I had to call my father and tell him I had found a nice boarding school in California that I wanted to go to and would not take no for an answer, not that it was a lie exactly but it wasn't really the whole truth either.

But that my dears, is a story for another day.

So now, here I was standing out the front of my childhood home, tears welling in my eyes as I tried to think of what I was going to say to my father and brother. I took in a deep shaky breath and walked up the porch steps and rapped on the door, forcing my feet to stay and not run off into the woods like I wanted to.

How could I face them?

What if they noticed?

I should be ashamed of myself for even thinking to come back here. My dad was far too smart, he would know right away if he didn't already.

Oh what am I even thinking right now?! How would he know? There's no way he could, not even my dad's that smart.

Right?

My thoughts were interrupted by a massive figure opening the door. I blinked and looked up.

Oh god… He couldn't be…

"Jen?" He asked surprised. I bit my lip, his dark brown eyes were wide and 6'7" frame towering over my 5'6" self. It almost made me jealous.

"Jake?" I wasn't too sure this was my brother, I felt like it was, but it looked nothing like him. How could someone change so much in such a short amount of time?

Well that's a stupid question. Look in the mirror darling. I nearly rolled my eyes at myself for even thinking that. Almost.

I was scooped into his large arms and flung around like a rag doll while I squealed happily throwing my arms around his neck giggling.

"I've missed you so much!" He cried happily lifting me above his head still spinning in circles.

"Jesus Jake put me down!" He laughed heartily and allowed my feet to make contact with the ground again, pulling me into his chest again. "I missed you too!" I wrapped my arms around his waist smiling.

"What's going on out here?" I heard another voice ask from the porch. The sound of wheels hitting the old wood reached my ears and I grinned wider poking my head around Jake to see my fathers eyes widen at me before they filled up with tears.

"Daddy!" I shouted, shoving past Jake and flinging myself into my fathers arms and sitting on his lap. His arms drew tight around my waist.

"Jenna." He gasped, "What on earth are you doing here?"

I pulled away from him and wiped away a tear from his eye.

"We're here for a school trip. Our history class is learning about native tribes and they decided that it would be a good experience for us to stay with a tribe for a month. And we got this one!" I winked at him, he chuckled lightly. There was a gleam in his eye.

Uh oh. He knew. Abort, abort!

"And why wasn't my permission asked?" He inquired. I looked behind me as Jake scoffed and smirked, leaning against the railing. I rolled my eyes.

"Well since I _technically_ live here, I didn't need it." I told him.

Holy monkey testicles. He knew I was lying. Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit. What do I do? Oh dear lordy help me! He laughed again and shook his head.

"Good. Then you can make us dinner." He told me. I gasped.

"You're only using me for food aren't you!" I sighed dramatically standing up and pretending to faint. Jake caught me with a booming laugh.

It was good to be home. I smiled remembering when everyday used to be like this, sitting and joking around with my family, with my Jake… Who was now the size of a cow.

"Now when was the last time you two ate a _decent_ meal?!" I demanded, "Not that you really look like you need it fatso." I teased smacking Jakes stomach.

Um…Ouch! What's he made of rocks?!

I cradled my hand to my chest pouting while the two men laughed. I poked my tongue out at them.

"Since I am not broken, Jacob, darling brother mine, get my bags would you? I get to stay here while everyone else gets stuck elsewhere." I winked over at my daddy swooping down to give him a kiss on the cheek and walked inside.

"Welcome home sweetheart."

"C'mon Jen we're gonna be late!" Jake called to me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You can't be late to a bonfire dipshit!" I hollered back, earning me a firm telling off from dad.

I took one last glance in the mirror, I was wearing black skinny jeans, an Aztec printed fringe top with a cream cardigan over it paired with my black converse high tops. I was also wearing a triple chained necklace that had a blue stone on the first chain, a spike on the second that was hanging lower than the first, and on the third was a brown feather with a blue skull and a few cross ornaments hanging from it, Embry had given it to me for Christmas last year, bless the boy he knew I loved feathers. I had plaited one side of my dark blonde hair and threw it up into a messy ponytail.

Me and Beth had decided to have a bonfire down on First Beach to celebrate coming back home, we had invited all our friends new and old, no grownups allowed of course. What? It is a Friday night, why not have a bit of fun before getting stuck into all the serious stuff we came here for?!

"Let's go dork!" I screamed in Jakes ear. He flinched slightly and rubbed at his ear.

"Was that really necessary?" He scolded. I could see the laughter in his eyes and the smiling twitching though so I knew I wasn't in trouble so I merely grinned at him and ran out into car to wait yelling goodbye to dad as I did.

"Oi! You're not driving get out!" Jake told me. I laughed loudly and shook my head.

"No way, I'm older so I drive! Get in little bro!" I told him as he stood in front of the car scowling with his arms crossed. We sat there for a solid minute locked in a staring contest, which he of course lost groaning and getting into the passanger seat throwing me the keys. "WINNER!"

"You're only older by like 10 minutes." He mumbled as I drove away from the little red shack and down to the beach.

"Still older little brother." I grinned.

We caught up on the way there, him telling me all about how boring his life without me was in La Push, not that I could really blame him though I mean. I am quite amazing.

Ok. So I made that up. But he did tell me all about Bella Swan. I remembered her from when we were younger, I never really liked her all that much, I remember the last summer she was here for when I was like 7 or 8 I had smashed mud into her face and pushed her into the freezing waters. I was grounded for a week. She never came back after that summer, I like to take responsibility for that.

Of course he never told me about his little secret. Not that I'm supposed to know about that, but I do. Because I'm somewhat amazing. That's what I tell myself anyway. But then again I can't get mad at him for not telling me since I'm of course keeping my secret just that from him. Although something tells me that he doesn't even notice anything. Or he's ignoring it.

I in turn told him all about all about the wonders of the Californian suns and beaches that I had come to love so much. I hate to say it but I now hated it here. It was cold and wet, and me and cold no longer mix well together, and I just feel like I don't belong here anymore. No. I _know_ I don't belong here anymore, and that breaks my heart more than anything in the world.

When you're a 16 year old girl if there's one place you're supposed to feel like you belong, it should be the place where you're born and raised right? Well apparently I'm not quite normal.

PFFFFFFFFFT. Who am I trying to kid? I'm anything but normal. Not since Daniel and Jackson took me to that party and made me-

"You ok Jen?" I jerked my head over. Jake was looking at me with a raised brow. I raised one back at him and smirked.

"Perfect dear brother mine." I blew him a kiss and he chuckled as we pulled into the car park at the beach.

There were already a fair few people gathered. Beth was standing socializing with some of the La Push kids we used to go to school with, I smiled at the thought of seeing all my old friends again. Although 3 figures caught my eye more than anyone else.

They were all huge and buff like Jake. Each with shortly cropped hair and dragging large branches and pieces of driftwood to a circle where the bonfire would be lit a little while later when the air started getting cooler. I knew who they were immediately. Although I can quite happily say I was only happy to see 2 of the 3. That one person left out can kiss my ass and jump of a cliff. That wasn't for cliff diving.

I grinned so wide I thought my face was going to split in half as they looked over when Jake called them. Their faces had shock written all over them and froze in place. One man –BOY! He's still a boy!- snapped out of it quicker than the others and gained a grin almost as big as my own, his eyes shining.

"JENNY!" His voice boomed, causing a few people to jump and stare with wide eyes. Not caring.

"EMMY!" I screeched, throwing the keys to Jake and sprinted as fast as I could, well not really, I had to slow myself down or else everyone would know, and leapt into his arms when he met me half way. He spun me around and we laughed together. He set me on me feet and smiled down at me.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

Of course I had Jake invite them down, I wanted to surprise them. Aside from Beth, Quil and Embry were also my bestest best friends, more like brothers, not that I wanted another _one_ let alone _two_, but hey. Beggers can't be choosers. Speaking of Quil…

I was pulled away from away from Em and caught in a headlock underneath Quil's too massively massive bicep and he ruffled my hair.

See… Do not want more applications for brothers are now officially closed please and thankyou.

"You little minx! Why didn't you tell us you were coming back?!" He demanded to know.

"Surprise!" I shouted a giggle leaving my lips. The two boys laughed and shook their heads. "Seriously though, fieldtrip." I told them pointing over at my _class_ who were staring, boys were smirking girls were giggling not so inconspicuously and talking behind their hands. I knew exactly what they were thinking and threw them my 'don't-even-think-about-it' look. They only giggled more.

"If I knew this was all for you I wouldn't have even bothered coming down."

Oh yes. I almost forgot that he was here. I groaned inwardly.

Why. Why in all that is good about this life did he have to be here? Couldn't I just enjoy my first night back home _without_ being tortured like I was in the pits of hell. Which I really may as well be. I glared up at the for once clear sky. Somebody up there hates me. A lot.

"Goooooooooooooo fuck yourself." I told him, giving him the bird.

Why am I so lovely?

"Now that's not very nice, Jenny." He taunted. I turned my glare towards him.

"I'm not very nice Paul." I told him.

_Tug, tug_.

The fuck?

It all happened rather quickly, once second he was smirking a taunting, nasty smirk at me the next his entire mouth dropped making him look like a fish out of water gasping for air, and his eyes were wide and glazed over.

_Tug, tug_.

And then it happened my vision went cloudy, just for a second and all I could see was him. Standing there looking so perfect words couldn't even begin to describe him.

What. A. Fucking. Sex. God.

Wait…_WHAT?!_

_Tug, tug._

Well fuck me sideways and call me Larry.

* * *

**A/N:** BOOM! End scene. Well I hope you like it! What do you think about Jen? Any ideas on her? ;) I'm hoping to thoroughly surprise everyone! Drop a review or message and lemme know! Peace out.


End file.
